


Paper Koi Fish

by spxcesoul



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Original Female Characters - Freeform, Original Male Characters - Freeform, Other, Slow Burn, naruto oc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spxcesoul/pseuds/spxcesoul
Summary: 3 clans all laced together through tragedy. One feared, one shamed and one beloved their desendants now grouped together to form Squad 11 now must face the trails of being a shinobi and uncovering the secrets well kept of each of their clans.Some minor alterations have been made to the timeline to fit in new characters but nothing major. i am watching Naruto as i write so sometimes it will take longer for some parts then others.Chapters are pretty short and im kinda writing this for me so yeah, hope you enjoy though and art of the characters gets posted to my instagram, same username
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	1. Deja Vu Almost Tastes Like The Colors Purple, Yellow and Pink Mixed With Pork

**Author's Note:**

> Just as a quick point Michimi is Non Binary and uses they/them, a few characters dont respect these pronouns and refer to them by she/her pronouns so just something to remember :V

As the sunlight filtered through the open window, a soft breeze carrying the sweet scent of fresh morning dew apon, it brows furrowed before relaxing. Today was the first day of many, the start of something brand new. But the calm would never last very long in this house 

" CHICHI GET DOWN HERE ALREADY " a booming voice echoed through the wooden halls of the clan home caused the sleeping form to quickly sit up and scream back " gIMME 5 MINUTES MA " 

Rising from the bed with a groan,eyes slowly opened, pupils dilating from thin slits to an oval like shape. The hue flowed from orange to a bright yellow, almost taking the appearance as a drop of ink into water suspended in motion. They lagged for a moment, blinking awake a few times before quickly moving to pull on clothing, it was a quick job to be fixed up later. Over the dull blue camo over the shoulder shirt not tucked into black harem pants with red accents by the ankle, the fishnets being crooked or the thick navy blue ribbon wrapped around their waist not tucked right. 

" MICHIMI GET DOWN HERE NOW " the voice repeated with a growl. Quickly grabbing a bookbag from the edge of their bed and rushing out the door leaving the room the peaceful way it once was when they were asleep. Bed in the corner of the room, dresser with origami animals delicately and skillfully folded on top, kunai knives and throwing stars embedded into the wall, watercolor paintings carefully hung in hand made frames next to posters and art scrolls. It was comfortable and lived in, smelt heavily of white tea and ink. 

Door slamming behind them and jogging down the stairs, today was the first day of something amazing. Turning into the dinning room where a large table was set out with 15 spots set out. At the head of the table closest to the wall was something just for them. A headband engraved with the sign of the leaf village, a symbol of hard work and dedication to their land.

" About time you woke up, take the headband and go out. you know what to do '' The woman's voice was cold, it held little warmth. Such was the usual, Nodding slightly " i know "

Bare feet cold against the wooden floor with small creaks. Stopping and reaching out to take the headband, the material was long, fabric navy blue with the ends dipped in red ink just like the ribbon wrapped around their waist. Thumb running over the engraving of the cold metal as intense eyes gazed long into the reflection. A pair of yellow eyes assessing every trait they owned, this felt so familiar as if they repeated this motion millions of times before. Fluffy orange pink hair that ended at their shoulders with two strands shaping their face and one shorter in the middle swooping over part of their left eye, slightly flushed tan cheeks, slightly plump lips the bottom one being pushed slightly due to a pair of long fangs. Why did this feel so familiar? was it a situation they had lived out in dreams before? Perhaps. But that wasn't the thing to worry about now. 

" Michimi, dont fuck it up "

" i won't ma "

Tightly gripping the cold metal they turned, heading out of the clans large house, taking a moment to lean against the door. The weight heavy on their shoulders to fulfill tradition, every clan member was tense for a new legend to renew hope in the clan. While always known for their blacksmith work they wanted to be more than just suppliers, they wanted to be both the ninja and the ninja tool. 

Walking down the road with a small hum, the sunshine warm against their skin as they headed into the forest, a large portion of it was owned by the Ronseiuki clan when they decided to settle down. The breeze carried the sweet smell of blooming flowers that one was only ever truly able to pick up on the outskirts of the village by the gates rather than the more apartment and bustling part of the village.

After about 10 minutes of walking the path leads to a forest. In the middle of dense trees and flowers there it was, eyes widening at the sight of a massive tree that bloomed all year round with light pink flowers surrounded by almost blood red grass. The smell of ash and smoke rising from it, a welcome and familiar smell. The young ones' place of comfort since they were young enough to go around the village alone. It always felt like a pair of eyes were watching them, though never in a harsh way. Almost as if they were watching out for the bright eyed Ronseiuki. 

" i hope im ready " sitting down facing the light brown bark, placing the headband on their lap. There was no instructions, no right or wrong way to do this, it all their own to choose. Palms flattening against the bark, it felt so warm and comforting, as if this was home. Chakara easily pooled into their hands, even without instructions they knew what to do, pressing forward as eyes closed it felt like hours passed until hands pulled away gripping smooth wood. In each hand was a pair of horns, curving up lightly with a rounded point. A single leaf clingy towards the tip of the left horn, setting them down to attach to the headband, looking down at their work for a long moment.

" like only one leaf huh... i guess that means i'll have to work harder to get the flowers! " 

Pulling the headband up, hands easily tying a knot in the back the ends of the ribbons of fabric pulling gently in the wind as they stood. A fluttering sense of pride washed over them, turning around to take in the natural world before facing the tree. It felt like someone else was there, it was sweet in a way, gently waving bye to whatever it was before starting the trip back home.

Out of sight a tall man stood, blood red hair gently shinning in the sun as gray eyes watched them off. A guardian of sorts of the sacred place, willing to teach the young one what he knew when the time was right. But for now all he was to them was a imaginary friend, a warm fatherly presence that watched over the tree that would remain eternally as the final spot of his beloved. Hand pressing against the bark of the tree, gazing as their figure got further and further away before dispersing within a blink as if no one was there. 

\--------------------

Loud cheering filled the halls as cups were raised full of sake or juice, banging against the wooden table at the arrival of the new Genin who fulfilled one of the many clan traditions. " Well done! " " You've come so far! " " I love them! " " Cute horns! " and much more sweet words were thrown out with every pat on the shoulder until one spoke out " Just one leaf? " 

It stung, every legends horns bloomed with beautiful flowers at all time, lightly feeding off of their chakara to grow. Looking down to the floor with a small sigh, a wave of purple shame fell over their body. " yeah just one ", the only response given from their mother was a sigh before turning to walk away

A large hand made contact with their back, glancing up to see a fanged smile of their Uncle Kinaka " Don't listen to that old hag, you look like a spitting image of your grandmother Kasumi. Now go eat up i got you your favorite " a small gasp left Michimi, quickly pushing aside the shame.

" Really?! Sweet pork dumplings for breakfast? " 

" of course my dear "

Laughing happily as they rushed to the table, grabbing the bowl full along with a pair of chopsticks and raising their hands `` Itadakimasu! ". After a few minutes the bowl was empty, chopsticks neatly placed on top as they stood '' Alright everyone I gotta go meet my sensei, later guys! " 

Out they were for the second time today, clans cheering a goodbye as they ran down the street. Determination in their bright eyes heading to the meeting spot admittedly quite a bit early.


	2.  A Ninja's Tool Takes Time To Be Made And Longer To Be Delivered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit -> i realized that i put squad 10 on accident (asumas team) so i fixed it to squad 11 after

Michimi liked to get places early, look around and see what there was to offer. Life was too short to get anywhere late. Wake up early, go to bed late, and explore as much as you could while you were awake. Told to meet by a spot in front of the hospital it was quite a walk, the clan house being on the total opposite of the village towards the main gate. But they took this in stride, bright eyes moving over everything they passed in soft analysis.

Many knew of them, they got their allowance by delivering ninja tools for the shinobi of the village, it was only natural that after time they would grow to be friends with the customers. Waving hello with small greetings they seemed pretty popular, only stopping when eyes fell on a tall man with 2 long scars on his face.

" Oh Mr. Nara! hey hey sorry i needed to give you this! "

Running up to him, the bookbag sliding off their back and messing through it for a moment before pulling out a black box tied with navy blue ribbon with the ends dipped in red ink. Holding it out to him the man accepted with a small grin, watching as they put the bookbag back on. 

" Heh good thing I ran into chu! if not i would have had to given it to Shikamaru "

" Give anything to that slacker and i wont get it for a week " he groaned 

Michimi giggled in response, tucking a strand of pink hair behind their ear

" awh sir your so mean on him "

Looking up his eyes focused on the horns for a small moment " i almost didn't realize, you got your horns. they fit you " 

he hummed, poking the center of the metal headband before pulling away. Leaning against the building wall, hand in pocket fishing for his box of cigarettes

" thank you, well i'll be off. Oh say hi to Ms. Nara for me please! "

Giving a lazy wave and a nod, watching as they walked off before shaking his head. Shikaku had been good friends with Mokome, Michimi's mother since they were young. Though friends were a nice way to say it. The two often found themselves into scraps with each other hurling insults, laughing it off before sneaking some sake from their parents. Every time he mentioned Mokome was with an air of almost sadness, he was there the day she lost her ability to be a shinobi anymore, feeling half responsible for such a tragedy since he was the mission leader.

" Little things bound to be a witch just like her mother "

\--------------------

It wasn't much long after the little delivery that Michimi plopped down on the wooden bench with a small huff, glancing around for a moment. It would be a little bit until the rest of their team got there but that was just fine. Even sitting there it felt familiar though in recent memory they haven't visited this part of the village, no real need to anyway. Looking up at the sky with a small hum, the fluttering of brown butterfly wings came into view. Jumping from their spot hands moved to gently cup the being, opening their hands to see the butterfly resting in the palm of their hand.

" I wonder what kind you are, too bad I dunno where Shino is '' Cheeks heating up at the mere thought of the boy from the Aburame clan " he's so smart and would totally know " they said to no one in particular, watching as the small being took flight with little struggle. There was something so beautiful to butterflies that they never really liked, sure they were pretty with complex wing patterns but there was something they lacked. Something that Michimi wasn't quite sure what was.

The sound of footsteps snapped their attention over to a tall man with brown hair, a sanbon between his lips. Giving a small wave as he approached, they saw the man around before every now and again running errands for the hokage. " aren't you a little early? '' his words seemed to flow just as perfectly even with the sanbon. " Your from the blacksmith family aren't you? " eyes glued to the horns as he spoke. It's been almost 30 years since the last genin from the clan graduated from the academy.

" Yes sir! I'm Michimi it's nice ta meetcha! " They hummed, jumping off of the bench. Only standing up to his shoulders minus the horns. Posture relaxed but on alert, hands in his vest pockets with an almost far out glance " Genma, i'll be your sensei starting today "

Reaching out his hand landed in between the two horns, fluffing up the orange pink hair before pulling away. Smiling slightly as he watched their hands fly up to quickly smooth down the hair with a small grumble from the younger shinobi. Right off the bat he was trying to assess what kind of person they used, having very limited information on his team, surprises were always more interesting than just reading some info cards given to him by Iruka. Walking over to the bench and taking a seat, leaning back against the wood " So then, since we have some time. Why don't you tell me about yourself? "

Thinking for a second, they hadn't thought about introductions. Sitting down next to him as their hand slid into their pocket to pull out a small scroll and a brush pen. Sliding it open, quickly dragging the pen across the paper as a pair of brown eyes watched on. It didn't take even a minute for a small cartoonish drawing of themself to be made, showing it to the male with pride.

" Well i'm an artist just like everyone in my clan! i specialize in origami and cartoons! I'm a trapper style ninja and I wanna be just like my grandma to become the 4th legend! " They purred, thinking that was good enough to start, but they never liked to talk about themself very much.

Nodding slightly, it was hard to read the look on his face. A mix of wanting a nap, a coffee, slight intrigue and something else was all clear and then something else that was too hard to pinpoint. Over head a hand full of birds flew, the flapping of their wings droned out over the soft woosh of the cool breeze " that's a good as any reason, wanting to be known "

It wasn't quite that though, there was almost a need for a 4th anyone in the clan could tell. Sure they made the ninja tools with the same amount of passion and energy as always, still they were loud and happy go lucky, sure they were strong but it was easier to say they were strong while admiring a paragon of that strength. They wanted to help their family, be what they all needed. But he didn't need to know that 

" So what about you sir? "

He seemed a bit surprised at that, exhaling softly as his eyes focused on the clouds rolling past without a care.

" Well i like pumpkin stew and traveling "

" i hope when we go on missions we can see really cool places! One of my grandmas made a lot of friends in the Land of Tea! Maybe i can visit there one day "

" who knows, maybe. "

About an hour past of small talk, nothing major just generally getting a feel for each other. Michimi wasn't able to shake this feeling of doubt that ran rampant through their thoughts, nothing felt quite right at the moment. Hands toying with the end of the ribbon, pulling at the end watching as some of the fabric undid from a loose string. Everything was a ninja tool if used the right way, their whole outfit had a practical use 

" Seems like the others are finally here "

From two different directions the other two of the squad approached. A skinny boy with long black hair, the opposite being a light blue haired boy with what appeared to be the half of a large scissor strapped to his back. Grinning they stood up, hands falling to their hips, pushing aside any thoughts to just be positive in the moment 

" About time! I've been waiting ages! "

Waving to the figures though both seemed to be moving a bit slow, it was like they weren't even excited at all. At this rate it seemed as if they were going to be the only lively one in the Squad, but at least they weren't put anywhere near Sasuke, that boy was worth too much trouble. When the teams were first given out Michimi didn't even know who either of their teammates were, but it just made them all the more excited to finally meet them. Genma standing up and cracking his back with a small sound, all he knew was the first names of the genin he would be teaching.

In an instant when the black haired boy came fully into view the jonin tensed up before pulling his eyes away almost like he was scared. Looking up at him for a second with confusion before walking up to the boy with gray eyes, black lines wrapping around them in a 3 striped circular pattern.

" Hey there! You must be part of squad 11 right? Im Michimi"

His eyes widened, looking down at their hand but in a way almost past it at the same time. It was easy for him to see just who they were, that ghostly soul hidden behind bright eyes and a soft fanged smile he couldn't help but take their warm hand in his almost ice cold one.

" im Sasayaku "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sasayaku and some other characters to be mentioned later are owned by my pal crow :0


	3. Details Of Deities Are Lost To Boys Of Green And Yellow

The only thing colder than the tall boy's hands was his every feature that felt ghastly in a way. As if he was perfectly preserved, a corpse still flowering and growing even though being long dead. Despite the faint gray of his eyes, the flow of his straight raven black hair tied up with red ribbon and the light pull the breeze had on the dark feathered cloak. All that yellow eyes could see was pure warmth, he was real, alive and breathing with an air of fimiliarity. Smelling vaguely of wood and dragons blood comforting feelings of pink washed over them as their hands connected and shook. It felt right, like they had done this before. 

" You and me? i think we're gonna be good friends, Sasayaku! " 

Lips twitching up into a small smile, it had been so long since someone sang his name with such warmth and affection like that. He knew already that the person in front of them was just like him in their own way, though a slight tinge of confusion pooled in his mind before trying to shake it off. 

" Michimi, your name is so beautiful. So crisp almost.... almost like stepping out at dawn breaking the crisp mornings dew. Does it mean something? " His voice was light almost as if the breeze itself carried his words " And your appearance, if you do not mind you are quite a specimen, i say with all respects "

They couldn't help but smile, hand pulling away to warm themselves. The heat of the forge that was always lit in the clans home made it quite warm at all hours, anything the slightest bit cold easily caused shivers.

" Awh yer soooo sweet! But yeah I'm named after a part of my three grandmas! " Reaching behind their back, hand slipping into a pocket of the bookbag with the painted figure of a red dragon on it they pulled out a picture frame. Painted in beautiful almost life like water colors were three women. 

First a woman with long straight orange pink hair and dull yellow tiger like eyes. Her horns waved and curved up into sharp tips adorned with beautifully blooming pink flowers along with medium sized fangs. Next a small shy woman with dark bags under her eyes, dull red and orange slit-like eyes and long wavy orange purple hair whose horns curved down into sharp points with fewer pink flowers and very small fangs. Lasty with the longest fangs was a youthful woman with short fluffy almost pastel pink orange hair, more rounded orange eyes. Horns almost resemble that of a bull with plenty of pink blooms. 

Looking over the picture in careful watch it seemed their descendant pulled small traits of each woman, after a moment it was returned into the bag with a small hum. 

" Their all legends in my clan! Great kunoichi that i wanna be just like when i get older!

" I believe that you will be able to reach the same heights of those admirable women, Michimi "

" Awhhh so nice! But hey! I'll let chu call me Michi if you let me call you Sasa, how does that sound? "

He paused for a small second, a speck of pink gracing his pale cheeks. With a small nod he spoke again " I would love that, Michi "

" Haha that's the spirit! Cmon lets meet our other team mate! Awhhh im so excited n we can all be friends and go get lunch together sometimes it'll be awesome! " 

Reaching forward to take his hand and leading him over, he couldn't help the warm smile. Longing for someone to call his friend for so long it seems he finally found it. They looked into his eyes with no fear or hesitation in the slightest , everything he wanted and more.

As they approached the young boy of light blue hair and dulled blue eyes scowled trying to hide his racing heart. A mix of fear and almost envy washed over him, eyes not daring to land on the form of the gray eyed boy, thankfully stone faced as his eyes locked with that of his sensei first and then of the yellow eyed genin.

" Why are you holding its hand like that? Get away from such a thing _it_ will steal your soul " his voice was like coal, harsh and cruel causing their hand to tense. Venom of hate dripping with every word much to the group's sensei's hidden displeasure.

" wow uh that's real rude y'know you just met _him_ and like where would you even come up with some crappa that he would take yer soul? like that's the most out there thing i've heard and i've heard Mr. Nara and my mom drunk together they say sooooome weird stuff "

Sasayaku's free hand waved lightly trying to dismiss the other with a small sigh, of course not everyone in the squad would not be so friendly to the ghost eyed boy he expected this. At Least he had one to be his friend " Please Michi its okay, i am... use to this treatment "

" wait what no that isn't right you gotta be kidding' with me Sasa? Why would anyone say you take souls or somethin? "

Yellow eyes pulling to the jonin for some sort of back up who only sighed, chewing lightly on the sanbon. He heard that one of the squads was unlucky enough to get one of _that_ clan in th but he had no clue who. He wasn't even in the academy, added on top of the limited information he had at the moment it wasn't like he could just request any files on him. Unlike the Jinchuriki there was nothing to stop the ghost stories that spread of Yurei clan. Even a jonin was one of the many who were fearful of the powers they possess, unsure of where stories ended and truth began, it only seemed right to be cautious. All he was sure of was that that clan was not to be messed with.

" As you were saying before, your grandmother's all have splendid horns. Are they just for appearance? " 

Pausing they were confused why he was just so willing to swap subjects but slowly shook their head.

" Oh no their part of a tradition made by my grandma Kasumi made, to show that we swore ourselves to the village after we left our original one for here " 

The other boy rolled his eyes, arms crossed as he shifted causing a soft glint of light from the half scissor strapped to his back that was even bigger then himself. On the blade had a brand, that of a diamond with a tree growing inside of it. Michimi had a powerful clan behind them and so did Sasayaku, they both had access to things a person like him could never. Grumbling under his breath " Great a horned ribbon freak and the ghost killer just my damn luck " 

In an instant a kind face distorted, leaning forward his eyes almost appearing to glow with some sort of chakra that made the air around them all feel as cold as ice. Voice once sweet and soft became a pitch lower with a soft hiss " You pathetic, insolent wretched worm it would be best to watch your tongue " 

Almost as if their body was reacting on its own, Michimi froze up, gently tugging at his hand trying to pull Sasayaku away even if it was just a step. In the pit of their stomach a wretched feeling pooled as the distant hum of dead screams filled their ears. Emotions didn't feel their own, as if it was someone else reacting to his anger.

The blue eyed boy instantly took a step away, hands slightly shaking as he swallowed a breath. No he didnt want to die, to think he was so stupid to anger one of the Yurei clan like that surely spelt out doom for the last few members of his lost clan. What would granny say without the extra hands to help at the store? 

" Oh? Might I inquire to the village your clan came from originally? " His voice returned to normal, the air around calming. Whatever truth those stories held of the power of his clan seemed to be true as far as Genma was concerned, moving to the other boys side to try and lightly calm him. Such a sudden change caused Michimi to pause, breathing slowly calming as the feeling and sounds faded as quickly as they were brought on. In a matter of seconds they sparked back to bright life with a happy smile, shoulders bobbing with every word as if they were a living cartoon.

" The village of Artisans! Where like all the best ninja weapons come from, but like between you n me the Ronseiuki clan is the best when it comes to it! We can make all sorts of things that help a ninja out! Plus our weapons are even better! they don't break as easy so like if you ever need some super great kunai i'll hook ya up you hear? "

A small chuckle left him " I hear you, Michi "

Clearing his throat, the jonin's face was calm, brown eyes glancing over the ghost boy's long black feathered cloak. Chewing lightly on the sanbon for a second to ease himself before speaking. 

" Well it seems you two are already acquainted. Now listen i would like us all to get along, if you like it or not we will all be working together for some time. So, why don't we all introduce ourselves. Sasayaku, it was...right? "

He nodded before bowing his head " Yes... i am honored to be learning from you, Sensei " despite his formal tone the look on his hidden face was one of almost annoyance and disgust to have to accept someone like this man as his sensei

Looking away as the boy raised his head before nodding slightly " Right, well why don't you tell us something about you? "

Taking a small breath his eyes flicked down at his hand, almost a bit surprised but more than happy at the fact the bright eyed shinobi didn't pull away.

" I come from Jigoku, where the Yurei clan has claimed me as their Shirohōō. I was sent to this land to learn more of our neighboring countries, but it seems that there are more differences than originally thought. '' It seemed like he was trying to hide something. '' As for my abilities, no, I do not have the ability to steal one's soul by a simple look, so... foolish. But I enjoy reading and writing, more specifically poetry of this land that I have grown fond of. In the coming years i hope to be able to return to my home land and be reunited with my clan " He sighed

Genma hummed, about to speak when he was cut off " And you cur? Do you have anything more then but a name? " 

Mumbled under the chewing of his sanbon " insults aren't needed- " 

Looking up his hands moved to smooth out the light blue fabric of the long skirt he was wearing, the metal part of his leaf headband attached to the fabric of it. Swallowing heavy before speaking praying that his voice wouldnt betray him to the fear he felt.

" i am Keino Kowareta, i specalize in taijutsu and use lightning style ninjutsu typically "

his hand raised to tap the blade of his silver half scissor.

" and thats it- all you need to know about me "

Gemna nodded slightly, it wasnt alot of useful information but atleast getting an idea for the jutsus on the team would help later on. Turning to the last member " and you? " he said, even if he had an understanding of their personality the rest of the team not as much.

Pulling away from Sasayaku's side with a bright smile and bounce in their step. Reaching back into their bag to pull out 2 teru teru bozu paper dolls, attaching a thread of chakara to the top of each one moving them as they spoke.

" Awh alright! My name is Michimi Ronseiuki! I come from a long line of blacksmiths and great kunochi so i got da skills when it comes to fighting aaaaannnd when it comes to making ninja tools and weapons! I use these special dolls alot cause im a trapping specialist! Just point me to a target and their already caught in my snair! "

Waving a hand from out of Genma's back pocket in sync with their hand pulling back so did a new paper doll come out of his pocket to his slight surprise.

" you wont even notice it when i pull the strings~ but anyway i use alot of earth style and summoning jutsu if im in a real fight so like yeah! Owh and about me! I love pork dumplings and white ginger tea, and and and watching nature documentaries, looking for bugs and pranking people! Helps me train y'know? But yeah! Thats me! " 

Waving their hands the threads disconnected and the dolls vanished in a small puff of smoke. Nodding the jonin was slightly impressed, while each one was an odd ball in their own right perhaps this team would be better focused in battles then they would be socializing. Hands moving into his pockets to check if their was any other dolls before settling. The ghost boy watching as his friend returned to his side, happily linking hands again as the other rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. Squinting for a second before noticing the branding on the blade before pulling their eyes away in slight confusion. 

" Well then team, how about we all meet back here tomorrow afternoon? i want to see all your skills individually so make sure to bring whatever tools and weapons you would plan on using in battle. " He traded a brief look with each member " Squad 11 is dismissed "

With that the jonin was gone, hurrying to the hokages office to see what information he could dig up on each individual clans in the archives. While he was a specalist in nature to have the hokage hand pick this team and specifically request him to be on it? Genma knew there needed to be something he was missing from it all.

" So uh hey, Keino. You were a like big jerk but if you want im going to get some grub, wanna come along? Oh and you can come too of course Sasa! "

The ghost boy smiled, looking up at his new friend whos eyes were linked to the boy across from them " I would love to sample more of the cuizine of this land with you. "

" Well Keino? Wanna come or not? "

" Im fine- but... thank you for the offer "

Turning he started to walk away, hands shaking lightly as they balled into fists. He didnt want to be anywhere near the other boy and risk another upset.

" huh... Well whatever we can have fun on our own! Hey if we run into any of my friends ill introduce you! What do you think dumplings or dango? Oooooh or maybe ramen? Barbecue? Or we could go to the mart and just get some like snack stuff for lunch, your choice! "

He hummed, following as they started to walk in the opposite direction hand in hand. " What is this Barbecue thing you speak of? "

" Oh? Pshhh its the best! If we run across Choji im sure he'll wanna join in! "

In the back of their mind was a nagging feeling, someone about this boy was so familiar. Maybe they had met before when they were both younger or their clan made him something in the past. But whatever it was the bright eyed ninja wanted to know what was up with these stories that he could steal ones soul that were apparently wrong.


	4. Not Everything Is White Tea And Barbecue Simple

The leaf village that Michimi knew, that Sasayaku knew, Genma knew and Keino knew were very different places. To one it was bright and lively, another judgmental and colder than ice, a place to defend and love or a reminder of loneliness. Through every set of eyes a new Konoha was formed yet few held the will of fire 

Yellow eyes scanning the busy market screet, watching as people would pause in their wake. Walking slowly hand and hand with the ghost boy, his frozen blackened fingers laced with their tan digits. Light gray eyes scanning over the store fronts, avoid whatever eye contact with anyone else he could. The gazes of adults and confused children not yet told the ghost stories were sure to later in the evening.

To think the village would accept him as easy as the Ronseiuki would, it seemed as if they were the only person in the entire village that would even consider him safe to be around, even then he was terrified that somehow someone would make them change their mind. His hold on their hand was tense with anxiety, his body ready to shake as a free hand moved to pull the hood of his raven feathered cloak over his head in an attempt to hide. He wanted to become so small no one could see, to disappear from the world itself. But as long as he had a hold on Michimi's warm hand and they continued to look at him with such kindness, maybe it was okay to endure. 

Attention turning to him, brows slightly furrowed to see how the village now reacted to the both of them but that was just fine, everyone in the world could give them dirty looks, Michimi wouldn't allow it to bother them.

" So, barbecue right? I know the perfect spot just you wait it'll be the best thing evvaaaa just you wait " They said trying to get him to cheer up

he whispered " Right... and... thank you Michi "

" Huh? Thank you for what? "

He paused for a moment before speaking " for... for looking in my eyes before and not shying away from me "

Patting the boy on the back with a bright smile, stumbling forward slightly from the force though it was familiar and brought back soft, pleasant memories. Yes, they had that fire inside them that burned so bright it was almost white in color. 

" Of course! Listen people can say all the crappa they want about chu but ya know what? You haven't shown me that i should be scared of ya! ghost stories are bullshit! rumors too! So anyone dumb enough to let other people think for theyself is a capitol idiot, right Sasa? " they spoke loud enough for the other people around to hear, making them quickly look away.

this time, he spoke more confidently " Right, Michi "

" Atta boy, now. To the barbecue shop! "

" To the barbecue shop! " He echoed with a light laugh

Though still tense from the eyes glaring him down he found the slightly taller team mates determined smile to be reassurance enough. Watching as the breeze of their motions pushed back the fluffy almost wavy hair, how the light caught in their eyes in points almost shining like gold, the way the ribbons dipped in red flowed with each movement as if an extension of the self.

Gray eyes bouncing all over, despite being able to quell his anxiety for the most part from the gazes of others the city itself was overwhelming. The lights, the smells, people talking over each other it was all so much, nothing like his home land. Stopping suddenly caused Michimi's arm to pull back, eyes wide as he looked upon a storefront with lights in the display of changing colors. Mouth slightly agape as he looked on in amazement of the plush figures that appeared to be so soft hanging from the ceiling and round balls of light. 

" Is... this the best thing ever barbecue you spoke of? '' his voice serious but light- he wasn't joking

In an instant they wanted to laugh at the question, when the realization came. He was from another country entirely he must not have even had anything close to what they did in the village. 

" No- " they strained to stop giggles from escaping " no that is not the barbecue shop, thats a toy store "

" A toy store? Oh, my mistake! You spoke of it as if it was amazing, the colors, they shine like the stars in the night sky or fireworks mid explosion... how are they made like that? "

" Huh? Well uhh i'm not really sure how lights work! But cmon im hungry, all i had was dumplings for breakfast "

" ah, my apologies then"

Lightly ghosting a step behind the other, eyes moving to their intertwined fingers. Such a simple touch, their nails painted with moss green where his fingers fading up into the knuckles was raven black. Every facet of his new friend was so bright, so lively and blooming. The bounce of their hair, the fanged smile, how with every word they jumped a bit with enthusiasm was enough to make his pale cheeks heat further taking a closer step. For just a short moment ignoring the glares and cautionary whispers.

On their walk, a boy leaning against the wall, grumbling to himself about something when he sniffed his clothing. the smell of smoke lingering and still faintly burning his eyes was easily recognized. " Hey Shikamarrrrrruuuuu what's up? " They called out, walking over with Sasayaku in hand.

Rolling his eyes as he gave a small way " Hey Chi " to lazy to say their whole name.

Standing in front of the other, his brown eyes moved over to Sasayaku who gave a small cautionary almost smile. Shikamaru had heard the stories of course, especially with Michimi and their family being so close. He knew better then anyone else outside the clan that the Ronseiuki dont forgive and they never forget. But to have one of them locked hands with someone from the clan that  _ killed  _ Kasumi? What the hell were they thinking?

" This is gonna be a drag but Chi, can we talk alone for a sec? "

" Oh sure, but by the way this is Sasayaku. He's my new friend and part of squad 11 "

The ghost boy gave a shy wave, hoping that just maybe he would have more than one friend. But he was happy if it was only Michimi.

" Just give us a sec, kay? i'll be back in a flash Sasa "

He hesitated, not wanting to be left alone with so many people around. But still he nodded, trusting them already" Alright, Michi 

As tan fingers seperated from darkened ones his cold eyes watched as the boy with slicked back black hair and his one friend walked a few feet away. He could see their lips moving and yet he heard nothing. Squinting slightly, a small feeling of pressure swelling behind his cool gray eyes. That same fire inside Michimi, that burning white and bright red dragon fire. In Shikamaru he found simplicity, the feeling fading as he looked away, replacing the boy's spot trying to imitate the act of casually leaning on a wall even if his heart was pounding. So many eyes on him as the cloak was pulled closer. 

" Mi we've been friends for a long time- "

" since we were babies " they cut in

" yeah i know but listen to me that kid? " 

" his nameeee is sasayaku " they sang 

" yeah yeah sasayaku whatever listen to me will you? " the boy groaned

Michimi only nodded slowly in response, familiar brown eyes meeting yellow and orange

" That boy, you can't be kiddin me. He's from  _ that  _ clan you know that. " he paused "  _ right? _ "

" yes of course i know that im not stupid Shikamaru " was hissed back, agression welling from a place they didnt know.

The Yurei clan and the Ronseiuki clan had long since been intertwined with the death and cursing of Kasumi. 

The Cherry Tigress, Kasumi, was Kohana's best kunoichi, so skilled with water that they were able to make weapons of any kind out of it, said to be able to slice through the finest metals in the land of fire. And the Red Dragon, Ryouma, a killer able to defeat armies and fight for days on end without need to stop, reaping the souls of the defeated through the carnage. An unending flame of destruction fueled off the dead.

The Cherry Tigress met the Red Dragon in mortal combat, they danced through the bloody fields of war. Ground damp from blood and water or scorched from flames in a battle that lasted ages. When each was forced to fall back all the enemies could think of was how not a one blow could land. They faced off again, and again, and again, countless times until one day the Cherry Tigress was struck with the Red Dragons flames. Falling to the ground rather than finishing the job his hand linked with hers. No one knew what words were exchanged but in each other they found relief, enemies to lovers in an instant as their hands linked. The dance they danced was not of battle but of affection.

Soon the Red Dragon and Cherry Tigress conceived a child, a babe born a mix of the most powerful Yurei clan and of the strongest kunoichi. Yet while the family of the Cherry Tigress celebrated that of the Red Dragon grew cold and angry, spirits enraged that he was to bare children rather than fight in their war so the Spirits of Gray cursed the Cherry Tigress's child. 

Late in the evening, hand clasped in hand the Cherry Tigress screams from pain that echoed through all of Kohona followed by the faint one of the babes. On its stomach splintering around its waist was a black mark. Clutching his daughter and the corpse of his love, the Cherry Tigress the Red Dragon screamed out, losing his only comfort. 

Using the rage of his loss at the Spirits of Gray the Red Dragon took his loves wood horns, growing them into a blooming tree to forever grow as a sign of his love. The Red Dragon then left , leaving behind his Cursed Child and Kohona back to the land of the Spirits of Gray.

Hands balling into fists, a sense of pink anger washing over them " Just because you Naara are let into our home, told our stories doesn't mean you know  _ anything  _ about what really happened between the Cherry Tigress and the Red Dragon. You know nothing about my grandparents Shikamaru! " They growled, off white fangs glinting slightly in the light.

Turning to walk back to the ghost boy, doing their best to quell the burning anger

" What a drag... " the black hair boy sighed, turning in tail to walk away.

Sasayaku saw it all, a pain forming in his chest to think he started a quarrel between two friends by simply existing. Eyes widening as a hand connected back to his, the anger he sensed faded out with a bright smile.

" Heh sorry bout that! Mr.Grumpy ass pineapple hair wasn't hungry, so it's just us for lunch "

he paused, gently squeezing their hand " was it due to my appearance? "

" pshhh na, dont sweat it Sasa "

" don't.... sweat it? "

" awh, yer adorable. It's an expression like uhhh.... take it easy? dont think about it kinda! "

" i see, thank you. Michi "

" corse "

At the resturant wasnt any easier, sitting in the back across from each other the tensity that formed in the air was enough to cause anyone to pause and wait. Lighting the flame, happily chirping an order of pork and elk for the both of them to share. To Sasayaku everything was so fasinating, to have such a small flame turned on and off with but a switch, looking down at the grill in soft amazement. To caught up to realize the distant look of the young shinobi wondering where that anger came from and if the game of Shogi was canceled for later.

" sooooooo " their hands flexed before settling on the table infront of them " Can you tell me some about your home? "


	5. The Waltz Of Star Bound Ghosts

His words lace through the air like that of a poet, each syllable spoken with haunting rapport, sang the land of his home as if it was an eulogy to a lost brother in arms

Shinokuni, the land of death separated by ghostly dark waters from each of the other great nations, isolated and alone it lay nestled into the sea. The eternal mist foggy one's mind, engulfing and softly suffocating with the faded memories of those who once were as if in a state of perpetual night shade.

Those who were not born blessed with their Keke Genkai are forever lost to the land, weaving through the mists in a constant state of dreaming lost to its haunted forests for all of time. Beasts and monsters of all kinds roam the land, seeking out those who attempt to sneak inside to what lies beyond the cold waters of Shinokuni to rip their souls out, feeding them to the mists to keep prying eyes clouded.

Pass a red gate lays the only village and sense of salvation for those allowed to pass safely, Jigoku. Forever dark, traditional buildings half taken to nature where the soft breeze of death and dust yet still it remained welcoming and warm to those who found shelter in its misted streets

Technology was almost non-existent, no real need for the living ghosts. lives dedicated to becoming better combatants in a never ending fight that was life or deep in meditation, slowly feeding off of the mists that protected. Life in Shinokuni was easy and kind to those with grayed eyes. 

Picking up a slice of the browned meat, bringing it up to his mouth the boy chewed slowly before a smile grew. The food prepared in his home was nothing outstanding, what few animals that were farmed or lived on the rocky cliffs, their meat was prepared rather simply. No vegetables grew in excess nor could anything be traded due to the nature of the island. Such things mushrooms grew plentifully making a majority.

" Such a simple meat, so tender yet juicy. The pinnacle of simplistic perfection, how divine " He purred, happily taking another

" Glad you like it! " They hummed replied, the pair gladly eating their fill in silence and yet it was the most comfort the boy had felt in such a long time. 

The way he and Toshio would sit together, like a father and son as they ate in comforting silence. The wolf's soft warm presence and the ravens silent, emotionless gaze surrounding them was enough to quell whatever woes. It was so peaceful, so easy was his life filled with comfort. Until  _ that _ night, when he lost everything. The once peacefully dreaming` mists became nightmares and all was lost. 

In Michimi he saw what he longed so much for, to have his family back even if they didn't know what their bright eyes possessed in their spirit. With those eyes of gray he was able to see right through them, that white fire in their soul beaming with spiritual chakra brighter than anyone else's around. For once he was happy in their wake.

Being around another of his kind brought so many fond memories, the way the streets second by second when the true dark of night fell over the slumbering village. The lanterns glowing softly of yellow would guide the way home to any member of the clan who was off Shinokuni's welcoming shore. Every night he would walk down the street, the soft misted breeze pulling his black hair, spiraled gray eyes looking out in soft comfort. How young he was, full of hope for the future of his clan, the most powerful shinobi there lived here. Assassins that turned the very tides of battle each gifted a power from their mother spirit. 

The way the other members would look at him with a sense of divinity, he was the first, the only one ever to be selected. To be able to will each one of them, he was the Shirohōō, the one to bring them from the ashes of what once was. To become what they were always meant to be in a world where they no longer need slaughter. Every one of them is once mindless, controlled only by hunger. Perhaps that is why he was spared that night, but whatever it meant he saw clearly that infront of him was another. No matter what happened, even if muddled the spirits of his clan would forever live on in bright yellow and orange eyes.

As the meal finished, the two friends, full and happy, easily left. Hands clasped together as they made their way through the streets, a sense of familiarity surged with every last second. Lagging only a half step behind, eyes widening as they ran together. What a carefree shinobi, not cold and heartless like everyone else. Full of love for their life, taking every moment they could to smile as if it was their last chance to. What an odd member of the Yurei clan they are.

At the edge of the village, sun still high in the air the two basked in each other's presence. Chasing after each other, rolling in the soft grass, laughing with small explanations of games. Such warmth that he missed so much from his now 3 years away from his homeland, as much as he longed to return back one day in the bright eyes of the other he was happy to make this place his home. 

Panting softly, collapsing onto the plush dirt with a small huff. Arm raising to wipe away the sweat Michimi couldn't help but burst into laughter

" Yer a blast Sasa! I wish we could play tag forever! " 

He knew well that despite the comfort he felt when their skin collided that they were not the one he needed, it didn't stop him from laying beside them. Cautiously reaching out for their hand that was happily taken, watching as their fingers laced together loosely.

" I would like that very much " he spoke quitely " To chase in soft competition, laughing as we bump into each other in a sweet daze, to be so carefree, without woe or worry as if we could run into the infinite sunset. that would bring me great joy, Michi "

" Y'know what? That would bring me great joy too! "

Laying back on the grass for a long moment, cool gray and yellow eyes gazing up at the gently rolling clouds against the baby blue sky for a long moment before suddenly he was tapped on the arm " Tag! your it! '' and the soft chase re-started.

\----------------------------------------

As the sun started to set Michimi walked over to one of the trees, a dragon painted bookbag leaning against it. They reached inside to pull out a kunai, its handle wrapped with golden ribbon. Pulling the bag on as they walked over, placing the weapon into his hands.

" My clan gives these to people who are close to us, like the Naara. Were both a part of squad 11, so that means whenever you need something don't hesitate ask! besides we got friends all over, just show this and i'm sure whoevers giving you trouble will back off "

Wide eyes gazed down at the weapon. It seemed lighter than other kunai yet at the same time sturdier, his gray eyes easily able to tell there was some form of blue chakra in it. Bowing his head as he clutched the handle.

" Thank you Michi "

" Now I gotta head home, kay? I'll see you tomorrow! Rest up for Genma-Sensei's test. N hey maybe we can hang out again like today "

With that they were running off leaving the ghost boy slightly smiling as he waved goodbye. Once they were out of eyesight he slid the kunai into his cloak, sighing without their comforting warmth. Starting the treck outside of the village to the large cemetery, what he lived in was nothing more than a small shed that the hokage 'graciously' allowed him to take shelter in. 

Pushing open the door, the smell of old wood and incense filled the air. Filled with relics of his clan, the few that were hidden in the dragon's hoard that he was able to bring with him. With no electricity in the small cottage home the boy lit a match to one by one light all the candles scattered about. At Least he did not live fully alone, his special gray eyes were able to see the spirits that lingered about from the cemetery. He left small offerings as he could with the limited supplies he was brought every week by a member of the ANBU, not that he truly needed to eat.

Settling on his bed the boy slowly stripped of his cloak to lay down for just a moment, not ready to sleep. While in the moment they brought such happy memories back with their absence, so came the realization he would never have his family again how they once were. Death was something every member of the clan was used to, their meier survival demanded slaughter to feed off spiritual chakra. Death wasn't something to be feared, rather embraced as a natural inevitability to all, and yet he still found himself distraught having never fully been ready to watch the two closest to him slaughtered. 

Clinging to the cloak as his hands lightly shook, yet no tears formed. Head turning into the flat pillow with a choked out sigh, he spent so long crying from that night and yet could tell no one. Even with his one friend the Yurei knew well that once they died he would be plunged into eternal loneliness once again, pushed aside from fear and an unwillingness from the people around to listen. What a cruel joke it was.


	6.  Rest For The Shinobi Lost In Fire

The same question was asked every night, a heavy heart beat with hope. What sorrows hid behind bright eyes as they approached the softly bustling main gates lit up by yellow lanterns. Two men sat, one with wild black hair and a bandage over his nose and the other with brown hair covering his left eye. As soon as Michimi was spotted they both traded a slow look.

" Hey Izumo, Kotetsu " They smiled, trying to hide the small waver to their voice

One shook his head " Not today Michimi "

" But we always keep watch, you know " The other added cautiously, softly looking down at the child the two had known since birth.

How many years ago was it now? When the mission failed, when mom was brought back, she was bloody in Shikaku's arms. The purple haired genin watched in horror, screaming out as sharpened tears, Izumo hardly even able to hold the child back. 

It was so rare for girls to live older than 5 in the clan, only 1 in 20 survived the illness. In the era past Kayomi only 4 were alive and well. Mokome, Kamisei, Michimi and.... well no one knew if  _ she _ was even alive and well. With a missing nin, one unable to perform as a shinobi anymore Michimi knew they had to take the role as the 4th legend, for the clan's sake.

Eyes falling to the ground, trying to contain the sadness and longing for  _ her _ to one day return. " Oh alright, th....thanks for looking guys. ill "

" michimi- " The two whispered

" i'll see you guys tomorrow with the kunai delivery "

Turning to walk away, the men only nodded faintly. The trek back to the family home was long. In that time they passed through the edge of the forest, humming softly a tune that they had always heard since they were but a child. The melody always seemed to play somewhere in the back of their mind and yet never in the home.

Life carried on all around them, the birds softly singing, street cats meowing softly as they chased after mice, children faintly laughing as they played with pet dogs. The whole of Kohona was so happy and free, each civilian and shinobi had their own way. Each and every person unique with their hopes and dreams, never two exactly alike. So then why did their life echo in a constant state of deja vu? Why did it feel like every word they spoke, every action and breath was taken before, that nothing they did was their own?

But now wasnt the time, pushing the gate open the sound of metal against metal could be heard over the soft music. Shutting it behind them, gazing up softly at the house that was a mix of modern and traditional, the constant work in progress of Kenchari, one of their many cousins. With the special work of the clan the wood used kept growing and blooming, the entire house was built into and growing out of a constantly blooming tree.

Soft pink blossoms scattered over the ground as they took quite steps towards the back, the sight brought nothing short of a bright fanged smile. The sight of family all gathered about, little Pinosu showing off his new dress to Fojiha as he molded a kunai with his bare hands. Guroki shaping a vase from clay with ease as Wakuari leaned against his side, needle in hand making a new doll. A set of orange eyes raised from the forge, almost dropping the hammer as the large man quickly set his work down to rush to the genins' side. 

" My girl! Your back! " He chuckled, voice deep and welcoming as he easily scooped them up in his arms. Smothering Michimi with affection as the others of the clan quickly raised to add onto the pile of hugs.

" Aaaaaa uncle Kinaka put me down already! " they squirmed in his arms

" What's the magic word my little cherry blossom? " he teased 

huffing and rolling their eyes, hands freeing to press against his chest " now! "

" Atta girl, don't let anyone boss you around ya hear?" setting them down and happily watching as they exchanged hugs and small chatter with their relatives.

Breaking off they promised to tell everyone about how their first meeting was at the dinner table, for now pushing open one of the doors to step inside of the warm home. The first floor always smelt of fresh bread and tea. Following the scent into the kitchen where two adults stood.

" Oh Mr. Naara! " It wasn't an uncommon sight, he would come by almost every night to talk to Mokome.

The two adults pulled away from each other, looking away for a second before eyes settled on the third in the room.

" Heh yeah, just swung around to talk with your mother here " 

" Cool cool, say did uh... Did Shikamaru talk to you today? " they asked, voice quite causing their mother to growl under her breath " Speak up idiot, it looks pathetic when you lower yer voice "

Setting a hand on the woman's shoulder she tensed for just a second before calming as he whispered her name before bringing his attention back.

" Na i haven't seen that slacker today, why something happen? "

Shaking their head, scared of their mother's reaction to the small fight " Oh no i just wanted to hear about how his first meeting with his Senpai was is all! "

The older male nodded slightly, Michimi pulling away to head up to their bedroom. The soft mess and warm smell of white tea was one of their favorite comforts, slipping off the bookbag to lay against the bed. Plopping down onto the bed, warm blankets happily welcoming them into the brief comfort. From the second floor of the house the faint banging of metal from the blacksmithing forge caused their hands to rise. Looking at the back of their hands, wishing they could be like them.

Their clan, the Ronseiuki had long since been respected for the smithing capabilities that was rivaled by little other. Delicate metals that were hard to craft with to normal smiths well they had no issue in the slightest thanks to their Keke Genkai. Metal release, the ability to harden their chakra into pure metal and to also easily re-shape pre existent metal into new weapons.

Hands moving to undo the thick navy ribbon around their waist, pulling it open to lay against the bed as their hands moved to pull up their blue camo shirt. Splintering around their skin were dark black lines, the curse of the clan. The reason why so much was locked away, all because of the Yurei, because of the Wolf Of Hell.

" DINNER " echoed through the house causing the genin to instantly jump up, wrapping around the ribbon before bolting down stairs as everyone else ran down. 

Jumping into their seats as everyone rushed in, dinner was always a rush to scarf down as much food as they could in the limited amount of time. With 15 members of the clan it was quite alot of food. Even Shikaku sat down to eat with them. The entire dining room was so lively, loudly taking and chirping soft sweet praise to each other. 

They were too busy to notice how everyone would watch slyly to make sure that there was always enough food for them to eat first. Only when Michimi sat back exclaiming they were full would the rest really pick up to eat what was left.

\---------------------------------------

Stepping into the Dango shop he was welcomed by a few familiar customers and the warm welcoming scent of the green tea they served with it. From behind the counter an old woman walked out, short hair grayd from her years, legs shaking slightly with each step as she approached the much taller boy. A hand raised to lightly take hishand, sweet brown eyes filled with only affection.

" your late " her voice while soft commanded respect, a Kunochi of many years deserved as much.

Bowing his head Keino softly spoke" my apologies, ma’am "

" now now, come then you have customers to serve. and tell me about that teacher of yours now wont you? " 

He couldn't help but smile, stepping behind the counter to remove the large half scissor from his back. lagging for a moment as his eyes scanned over the weapon, he never even knew if the other half was still out there. To one day be reunited with its other partner and become whole again, that's all he ever wanted. To be whole.

Mind snapping back as the old woman greeted a new customer as they sat down on one of the benches asking for an order of dumplings and tea. Taking a deep breath before pulling the white apron on, ready to work for his share.

As the night etched on, the street lanterns lit one by one as travelers stopped in to rest their feet and get something sweet before heading back outside into the bustling market district of Konoha, the genin constantly watched, wondering if one day that  _ he _ would return. The boy didn't even know what he looked like, if they shared the same light blue hair or grayed blue eyes, if their skin was similarly pale, or even if they shared the green stripe from jawline to cheek in green paint.

So much was lost that day, when Orochimaru attacked and fled the leaf village. His family, the Kowareta clan was nearly ripped from all existence. All those people, gone in a night. 

He was given away, hidden from the world. All to his name was the half scissor, a long thin blue blanket and the ghosts of his clans past. When his father left, everyone turned their back to him saying that he, the man who loved his village more than any other was a traitor. 

No, no Keino knew better, his father couldn't be. He refused to accept it, no matter what befell him he needed to know the truth of it all, that was his nindo, his ninja way. To show the entire leaf village what really happened.

Hours passed by, giving small comments to the old woman about how his day was, he never was the kind to speak about his personal life. So many people gazed upon him with a sense of distrust, that he too would follow the false footsteps and join the pale sanin. 

Late into the night, when one by one the welcoming lantern started to be snuffed out and the travelers retired to the hostels for spare rooms for the cool night. The last traveler paying for the meal, giving a small wave as he left. Collecting the coin and walking behind the counter to tally up the profit of the night with the slightest smile.

" We did good, better than the last two days " he commented quitely, setting the money down to take out a lock box that held the pairs savings. Most went back into the store but a nice amount was kept to buy weapons, clothing and medications. Yet the boy and his grandmother never knew that whatever extra ninja weapons would be bought from the Ronseiuki clan were sold at an extreme discount.

Putting it all away as the old woman locked up everything the two walked up a thin flight of stairs to the two bedroom apartment that rested just on top of the shop. Cramped and a bit cluttered, it smelt like rice flower and sweet soy sauce, a soft cool breeze drifting in from the open windows. As each light was flicked on one by one the small apartment lit up. Photographs hung up to the wall, small crayon drawings from his youth and reminders pinned up with kunai.

Stepping into the kicken, he set the lock box down on the dining room table.

" Im making chicken for dinner, sunny "

" sounds lovely, thank you ma'am " he politely replied, mumbling how he was going to be in his room.

Slowly walking across the small hall, pushing open the door he couldn't help but sigh. Pulling the half scissor from his back and setting it on the hook on the wall before moving to get changed. Taking the soft yellow shirt with green accents off to change it with a white tanktop and his soft navy blue skirt that had the metal of his headband attached to it replaced with a pair of gray pajama bottoms. 

Neatly folding the clothing to wear the next day and setting it down on the dresser before sitting down on the window ledge, reaching over to press the button to turn on the string of fairy light that was hung about the room. Illuminated with soft yellow light the emptiness of the room was more than apparent. While lived in for the whole of his life it looked as if he just moved in, every article of clothing easily packed into bags ready to be picked up and taken in moments. The few things like blankets, pillows and a single stuffed animal lay on the bed never packed away. But two signs of life existed, an old radio covered in stickers that was put on every night as he drifted off to sleep. and an old worn out training dummy that was covered in cuts from his large weapons slashes.

The soft smell of baking chicken and fresh rice wafted through the air as his dull blue eyes gazed longingly out to the street below, some of the shops still open with soft lantern light guiding the way to the few who were still out. He wanted to walk among them all and feel normal, to return back to a grand home like Michimi did, to be revered and not hated. Even if the Yurei were one to be feared he knew their numbers even rivaled the Uchiha in their prime, he wanted that above all else. To have what both Sasayaku and Michimi carelessly flaunted, they didn't know what it meant to have no one. To be unable to ask anyone about your lost clan without looks of scorn.

What felt like hours past eventually his name was called out the boy slowly pulled himself from the seat, stepping out, slowly walking into the kitchen. Even with a glance the old woman could tell what was on his mind. Plating up the chicken and rice, putting a small cup of his favorite sweet soy sauce on the side and setting it down. Even going as far to give him her favorite, nice pair of white chopsticks. They ate in silence, only making a small comment that he thought it tasted great, she couldn't help but smile faintly. 

“ You know, your father  Hasingu was good friends with those blacksmiths, Mokome… she may know something about him “ Her words were almost cautious in nature “ no harm in asking, no? “

His body tensed “ Her daughter is on my squad…. “ the boy whispered

The rest of the meal was drenched in the same silence. Cleaning the plates and chopsticks, putting away all the plates he went to take a brief shower before walking into the room, small droplets of water falling onto the wood floor.

Settling down onto the bed, pulling up the thin cover as before turning on the radio. Soft sound filling the air, restless and unable to sleep. The meer idea that he was so close to someone who may know anything about what really happened that day filled him with hope and dread.

\---------------------------------------

Files everywhere, papers scattered about the desk as a cigarette hung out of his mouth, the smoke pulling up into the air of the musky yet well kept file room. Being so close to the Hokage had its benefits, easily granted access to the top secret file room of the archives. Yet of course with an ANBU agent on stand by watching over him quitely.

Hidden eyes from under the mask, the red and blue stripes framing the feline structured mask. Hair pulled back, hidden under the black hood, nothing more than the mask and height to be able to tell the figure out of a crowd. Nameless, emotionless, motionless and watching as the Specialist Jonin wracked his hands through his brown hair with a small groan.

Only when he was aggravated did the urge to smoke bubble up, how badly he wanted to go to a bar, lightly drowning the woes that come with the shinobi life away. Or maybe with a kunoichi in his arms just for the night, a player when drunk just craving a little action that didn't cause him to tether on the edge of life and death was all he wanted. A break from it all, and yet every time he slammed down a shot of sake did in the back of his mind the fear and panic that the village would come under siege and he would be useless in a drunken stupor. Unable to drink to his heart's content, but protecting his home was worth it. When he eventually retired he would be able to drink until the bars tap ran dry. If he lived that long, to die in battle, young and unfulfilled was the sad reality of a shinobi. Dreams, hopes and wants were always forced to be side lined, it doesn't hit as hard until one gets older that the hope of children, of enjoying the money they made from missions was a long shot now. A slim possibility. A ember of a chance with wet wood to start the flame. But he had long since accepted his role, as everyone else eventually was forced to as well.

Brown eyes gazed down at the papers, so much was redacted for the sake of protecting at least some of the village's secrets, ones that would form and die with the hokage and the village elders. And yet, there were slivers everywhere. No matter what anyone did there were always ties, never truely no witnesses, not every fractal of evidence could be truly erased. It was just a matter of looking in the right place, knowing the right people.

Standing from the seat he walked over to another filing cabinet, the weight of his footsteps even light from his years of training seemed heavy at the moment, the steps echoing in the uncomfortable silence between him and the nameless ANBU. Running a calosed finger over the divides, stopping at ‘R’.

These sets of files contained everything known about specific clans, looking through them until he got to ‘Ronseiuki’. Setting the thick file down onto the table and then moving to the next. The ‘Y’ section, very few clans were listed and one of the thinner files he had now seen was with the ‘Yurei’, taking that too before moving to ‘K’ for ‘Kowareta’. He always founded that clan name to be odd.

With all three he needed to broaden what he was looking at, while there was information on Michimi and Keino from the academy of course he would find nothing on Sasayaku, he was never in it. Though it only made him wonder why the hokage would even allow him to be a ninja of the leaf, but to question the hokage like that wasn't his style. For he trusted  Sarutobi whole heartedly, it must have been for the child's assured fighting prowess. The Yurei while infamous as ninja for hire belonging truely to no nation to have even one as a permanent addition to Konoha’s ranks was a smart choice. Or at least that what Genma assumed this was about.

Unable to take notes he had to memorize everything as he sat down, opening up the first file of the black smith clan. Once hailing from the Land Of Artizens they were asked to come to lend aid to the new village, half of the clan agreed, the other half remained. Even now they are invaluable assets, every weapon made helped turn the tides of battle one by one. Even Asuma Sarutobi welding the handiwork of the clan.

Reading on he tensed at how little was known, a secretive bunch despite the thick file. On multiple records relating to deaths how almost every kunoichi killed in battle was remarked to have thick black lines wrapping around their waists starting from the navel. Any time it was brought up to the clan… no answers were given. 

Even with the limited information on the clan one report stood out, a good chunk of the information was struct from the record. Either it was for political reasons or someone was withholding information. Whatever the case was it was the reason why Mokome had to be removed of her duty as a shinobi.

Eyes widening as brown eyes tried to make sense of it all. “ What? This makes no sense “ He grumbled, tapping his cigarette into the nearby ash tray.

An unnamed member of the Hyuuga clan attacked and nearly killed her while on a rescue mission. The team consisted of Mokome, Shikaku, the Hyuuga and Anko. Each ninja skilled in either tracking, trapping or capturing, a sound team to bring someone back to the leaf.

Apparently the injuries sustained by the Hyuuga were so severe every single chakra point on the kunoichi was severed. Making it impossible to ever perform any jutsu again. He had heard varying amounts of rumors onto why someone in her prime had to be stripped of the title of ninja like so but he never thought that it was that sever.

Snuffing out the cigarette and reaching to pull out a sanbon from his pack. Placing it between his teeth and slowly chewing with a sigh “ So what's why they wont sell to em… “ he spoke, though only to himself. 

Closing that file and moving onto the next he needed to know whatever he could about the Yurei, even if he figured the information was scarce. 

Little was known about them except that each member while possessing the same Keke Genkai, the  Karitorigan each had one of 11 powers. It was impossible to tell from their eyes alone. With the child Genma felt out of his league. How could he train someone who migh not even know what his blood line ability entailed, ontop of that fearing the boys ghastly eyes. 

Taking a deep breath as he flipped over the pages that had accounts of each of the abilities he paused at the name. Toshio, the White Wolf Of Hell, said to be the leader of the entire clan. In all reality Genma was sure that the man was just a myth. With no major war as of late there have been less and less sightings of the Yurei so it was impossible to say if he was even still alive.

It was told that before Toshio, the Yurei were all ravenous beasts, feeding off the life force of those slain without even a mind of their own. Wild animals at heart, feral and numb with strength in masses and the ability to live through the years with minimal ageing. No wonder every nation would spend fortunes to acquire as many as they could in times of war.

Flipping the page the next member to stand out was Ryouma, rumored to be at the same level of ability as Madara Uchiha. To think such a thing was even possible…

Rubbing his eyes Genma yawned, sitting back in the chair as he took a deep breath. Was it even possible to train these children? To lead them down the path of that every ninja must go down sooner or later.

When he sat down next to the bright eyed Ronseiuki, that shine in their eyes he hated to be the one to give them a reality check that life was not easy. To see their eyes dull over the days, weeks, months, years of killing in the name of their home. What a shame it would be.

Then Keino, that poor boy even from a glance he was on the defense, he had something to prove, and yet it seemed as if fear constantly held him back. Would he be able to continue on? Was he strong enough to fight against it and be a host to the will of fire?

And Sasayaku, the boy with the ghost's eyes. Why was he even in the village? Not a soul knew that, or even if he would stay loyal or go to the highest bidder like the others of his clan did in every war. Whatever his presence meant he knew the boy was laced inseperably with the threads of death and war.

Whatever it meant as his eyes moved to gaze up at the dim light, a small cream colored moth circling the soft glow. Was he the right one to teach them? Surely another Jonin would be a better fit. What did the Hokage see in him as a teacher?

Packing up the files again, one by one returning them to where they once were. It was late and he felt himself grow ever tired by the second, if it continued longer he would be able to remember anything else. The ANBU paid special attention to these movements now to make sure every paper was accounted for.

“ I’ll be back tomorrow morning for the last file “ He spoke, only a nod was given in response as the masked figure opened the locked door to let the jonin out to return to his apartment. Alone and tired, he began the journey across the village.

\---------------------------------------

Lighting the incense, putting out a wood carve bowl with freshly picked mushrooms he set it infront of a large mirror that was bordered in gold. Looking into his own reflection, slowly stripping himself of his shirt with a small sigh. His skin eternally pale, almost thin at points, swearing that he could see his own veins. Black fingers pulling up to touch over his heart. The only warm spot on his whole body, snaking away from the center of his chest grew colder and colder. Fingertips as cold as ice. 

He was a living ghost, his mere existence was drenched in confusion. He was so young still, not every question he had about the clan was answered still. What was a boy to do? It wasn't even like he could ask Michimi, the likelihood they knew their lineage was unlikely. How would they even react to knowing that they were even a sliver a part of such an accursed clan. Though in the back of his mind he was envious that even with such an odd flame inside of them it still shined with the same gray of his eyes, and yet they were not feared, never hated and rejected like he was. 

Gazing back into his gray eyes, the little ones of the clans the lines were so thin. Now thick black lines that etched around his iris with hooks. The day they changed he was so happy, the same eyes that his elders had. He was so proud of himself. What lost joy he felt being separated without a hope to get them back. Lost to the unknowing of how to fulfill his lifes mission.   


Could he even live up to what they expected of him as the ravens only host? How would he be the one to raise his clan from the ashes if he had none of his clan to guide him on how to do such a thing? He had no clue in the slightest of how to even begin on such a task. It was hopeless, such prophecy never came true. He could never live up to what they wanted, what his feared clan needed. A disappointment and the last there ever would be of his clan.

Pulling back on the thin fabric of the shirt, the sun slowly setting it was time. Every night, one by one the lanterns would turn on, gently floating in the air of his misty homeland. It was his favorite part of the day, to sit at the stoop of the large house and watch out with How he missed Toshio. when they would sit together from a long day of training, eyes shining as he watched the comforting glow in the mist without a care in the world. How simple things were, in his familys company.

Sure they were related but standing side by side. One was bright and colorful, always smiling and laughing and running about seemingly adored by many. The other gray, quiet and cold, constantly feared and hated. The two genin total opposites in just about every way. 

Standing up slowly, taking a deep breath he didn't want to think about this now. Taking one of the many lit candles and walking over to the front door of the small converted shed that lay just beyond the village gates. Past the training field was a massive cemetery. Only so many could be held inside the walls of the leaf village so only shinobi whos bodies could be recovered were put to rest there. Civilians rather were sent here.

Stepping out and walking slowly across the flat stone path to the massive rows upon rows of headstones. Spirits of the deceased ghosted about, perhaps this was the only place that truly reminded him of home. What a familiar sight, the ghosts in a half sleep daze dreaming slowly for the rest of his life. The few covered in blood always seemed to be so restless in their slumber, constantly twitching and groaning out in pain. While the clean ones were peaceful in their sleep, gently floating about all in a pattern akin to a dance.

Oh how he would practice the harvest moon dance in his bedroom at night, tripping over his feet with small scrapes to show off in the dim filed morning. He always wanted to take part in it. Watching from his window when he should be sleeping, eyes wide as Yurei and spirit alike rised in the clear moons light. No mist in sight, just pure silver moonlight that came around only once a year. Oh how happy everyone was, dancing in circles of 11 as they casted the jutsu apon the whole village. Whatever spirit passed through the moons beams would become physical, awakening from their peaceful dreaming sleep to enjoy what there was to offer. But allas he was to young to dance the moons waltz, now stripped from his home. He would never be able to join them in the merriment.

Stakes with lanterns driven into the ground, one by one he walked, feet cold against the slightly damp dirt as each lantern was lit almost in hopes that one day someone, anyone with the same haunted eyes as him would follow the glow to him. But such dreams never came true, such dreams were hopeless for a boy like him. 

As the sun slowly set and the silver moon rise every lantern was lit, his eyes easily able to scan over the graveyard and only see dreaming faces. Not a single one even knew he was there or even where they were, drifting with the breeze and yet still forever tethered to their final resting place.

Raising the candle he blew it out, setting it down next to a headstone he walked slowly and silently to a flat boulder. Climbing ontop he used it as his platform. Slowly humming the melody, in his mind he pretended that he once again was in the village center, his family and friends all surrounding him. He was the chosen one, the only child to ever be picked by the raven. His dance would complete the jutsu, with him every spirit would become physical, not just the ones that bathed in the moons beams.

His moves graceful yet haunting, motions almost lingering lightly in the air as if reality itself could hardly process the dance. The cool nights wind gently blowing through his hair, a lone ghost preformed a waltz. With each step he felt closer, dissolved into his fantasy of what it would be like if he had grown into his role. An adult able to join the others in the dance instead of being put to bed in the evening. Drinking and enjoying the few delicacies savored for such occasions. Such beauty it would have been, for the whole of his clan to enjoy the first Harvest Moon with a truely complete jutsu.

But soon enough he was pulled from his waking dream. Eyes slowly opening, when he looked around to see the burial grounds only caused the boy to sigh. With each passing day dream he only grew lonlier, colder and hungry. Standing alone in a place where he wasnt wanted, feared and rejected by the masses. Even if one would welcome him with open arms Sasayaku thought for once it was okay to be selfish to crave more then that. To feel the warmth of a whole village once agan.

Sliding down from the flat rock, feet connecting to the cold grass caused a small shiver to run up his spine. Slowly he began the silent walk back to the cabin, eyes focused a step ahead of himself. To think a member of one of the most powerful clans bowing his head like a scared pup, what would  Ryouma say? Tears threatened to well up, but like always none fell. No release would find the ghost boy who lived just outside the hidden village.

Pushing open the door, unseen cold eyes watched behind a porcelain mask. The ANBU always made sure to keep a careful watch on the boy, the hokage himself even scared that if word got out to other nations that one of the Yurei held allegiance to Konoha that it would cause more unneeded tensions.

Door closing benhind him, he wasted no time to climb into bed. Using the black feathered cloak as his only blanket and sense of warmth. Slowly drifting into an unfulfilling, dreamless slumber. 

  
  


_ Of fates golden lariat wrapped around my throat _

_ I remain the few, broken into 12  _

_ Severed from what once was _

_ I rest a new unwanted home _

_ Perhaps the rainbow of feverfew would illuminate what is left _

_ The eternal dance of life and death _

_ What silly garroter who consumes my woe _

_ For but a moment _

_ A fractal of a second _

_ I feel whole  _


End file.
